


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by slash_whump_addict



Series: Word of the Day fics - multi-fandom ficlets [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst and Feels, Episode: s03e04 Sateda, F/M, M/M, Satedan Culture, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash_whump_addict/pseuds/slash_whump_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written using dictionary 'Word of the Day' e-mails as a prompt for multi-fandom ficlets.</p>
<p>Prompt word: Hypnopompic (Relating to the state immediately preceding waking up).</p>
<p>My Atlantis OTP is Shex. In this fic the slash is heavily implied but you can read as gen if you want to, either will work! :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Written using dictionary 'Word of the Day' e-mails as a prompt for multi-fandom ficlets.
> 
> Prompt word: Hypnopompic (Relating to the state immediately preceding waking up).
> 
> My Atlantis OTP is Shex. In this fic the slash is heavily implied but you can read as gen if you want to, either will work! :)

_Tired, so tired,_ is the first thing that makes it into Ronon’s mind and, he doesn’t want to wake up. He can smell food and can hear Melena and Ara laughing, meaning Tyre and Rakai must be close by.  
  
He knows what he’ll see when he wakes: the basic but homely room he shares with Melena, sunlight pouring in through the small window highlighting his handmade wooden furniture. His uniform folded on top of the chair, his boots underneath it, his gun on the small table next to the bed. When he walks into the living area he’ll find Melena waiting for him with a soft smile, there’ll be fresh bread, fruits and meats for breakfast. His unit members and friends will fill him in on their nightly patrol before he goes to carry out his own. He’s content with all of that and smiles as he slowly opens his eyes.  
  
The room is...not homely, it’s almost clinical. The furniture is not made by his own hand and the sunlight is shining on walls he isn’t familiar with. He blinks, confused, and sits up in a bed that’s not his. It takes him a few moments, then it hits him... Sateda is gone, Melena and all his loved ones are gone.  
  
He takes a deep breath as his brain registers his new life. Now he has Atlantis, he has Sheppard. He has a new family, a new home. He’s still fighting the Wraith...as long as he wakes up and does that every day, that’s just fine with him.  
  
~  *  ~ FIN ~  *  ~  



End file.
